Winter Wood Birds
by Emmy1512
Summary: Alice misses Jasper, Jasper misses Alice. But will he have the courage to come back after 8 months apart? One shot. No SMUT. Character's belong to S Meyer.


**Alice's POV**

It was just past midnight, and I'd placed my child in her bed hours ago. My 2 month old daughter was bound to wake soon for a feed, so I knew there was no point in going to bed yet. I completed my night time ritual as I always did. Then went to watch my daughter as she slept. Even in the dark, you could see her father in her. Her fair skin and fair hair. The dimples on her cheek when she was smiling. Just like her father, you could tell when she was dreaming a good dream.

**I feel the trembling tingle of a sleepless night,**

**Creep through my fingers and the moon is bright.**

**Beams of blue come flickering through my window pane.**

**Like gypsy mobs that dance around a candle flame.**

Jasper left me when I was 3 months pregnant, not because he wanted to leave me, but because he was scared. He was terrified that he would be a bad father to this child, and he couldn't bare to bring his troubled life upon her. Of course he didn't know at the time what a beautiful girl he and I had created together. Jasper's hair, and my hazel eyes. I missed him every day and every night. Even though he said he'd leave so that she and I might have a better life, I never believed he would, and I blame myself for letting him go.

**And I wonder if you know that I never understood,**

**That although you said you'd go,**

**Until you did, I never thought you would.**

I can't forget him. I know that one day, he'll come back. I simply don't expect that day to be soon. There had been phone calls that I'm sure were from him, although he never said anything. It was although he was calling simply to hear my voice. I'd made a habit of before the connection was cut, I'd always say "I miss you Jasper" hoping that he'd hear it and come back.

**Jasper's POV**

It was nearly 1am as I stood outside her house, trying to work up the courage to go and knock on the door. I knew she was awake, because I heard a cry from the upstairs room, and I'd seen the light turn on and Alice's petite figure pick a tiny child from a tiny bed. I decided to call her one last time before I knocked on the door, play her the song that whenever I heard, I'd think of her. Dialling the number on my cell, I heard her pick up, and in a tired, exasperated tone, say hello. I wanted to talk but I knew our first conversation in 8 months had to be face to face. I'd do the only thing I knew. Play music to her.

Singing, I started to strum my guitar. I knew she'd recognise my voice.

**No one can take your place with me,**

**And time has proven that I'm right.**

**There's no place I'd rather be,**

**Than at your place for the night.**

I missed her so much. I know now that I was wrong to leave her when I did. I was simply terrified that I'd ruin her and our child's life by staying. I realise now, my life is worse off without them. And I hoped to god they weren't as miserable as I was. That was when I called first. She said nothing. Again and again I'd call. And eventually, she would whisper "I miss you Jasper" before I cut the call.

**No time can pass your sight unseen,**

**No moment steals away unfound.**

**A lifetime lived in such a dream,**

**Floats like a feather to the ground.**

We had been together since I started at Forks high school. We had been the talk of the school for the first month or two. I was destined to be on the football team, and she was an activist against everything. We were the unlikely couple. But I fell in love with her the moment I saw her short spiky her, and her pixie like clothing. I'd always thought of her as my little pixie. I kept playing football while we were together, and she kept protesting against the leather that was used for the ball.

**And for the first time I've been seeing,**

**The things I'd never noticed,**

**With out you.**

**And for the first time I'm discovering,**

**The things I used to treasure,**

**About you.**

The day she told me she was pregnant, I ran. I told her I couldn't do that to a child, and I left. I went back to Texas and finished my high school certificate there. I always wondered if she'd finished school. It seems like something she'd do. Despite the whispers. I knew I shouldn't have left her to deal with that on her own. I was cowardly.

**The birds like leaves on winter wood,**

**Sing hopeful songs on dismal days.**

**They've learned to live life as they should,**

**They are at peace with natures ways.**

**You are as natural as the night,**

**And all that springs from you is good.**

**And the children born beneath your life,**

**Are like the birds on Winter wood.**

I went to her door, I would knock before I sang the last part of the song. This song was for her only. No one else would ever hear it from my mouth. Knocking, I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. Opening the door was a dishevelled looking Alice, holding the most beautiful creature to her as she fed the young girl with a bottle. Alice looked as though she was about to cry. Or yell at me. I wouldn't blame her if she pushed me away now. I'd done no good by her since I left. But before she did, I had to get the last part of the song out.

**And for the first time I've been seeing,**

**The things I never noticed,**

**With out you.**

**And for the first time I'm discovering,**

**The things I used to treasure,**

**About you.**

"I miss you too, Alice…"

**A/N** **this came to me while I was listening to Don McLean. The songs are "Empty Chairs" and "Winter wood". I love it. So please review and tell me what you think. I will also be getting on with "Close" in a few hours, so be looking out. :p**


End file.
